The Summoning/Transcript
Main Article: The Summoning David Jones: I can't believe we're stuck in night shift again! I freak thought your flawless record would spare us from it, , but King cannot be swayed! Ramirez: <Rank> ! I found a body at the old Grimsborough crypt during my patrol! You need to go there right away! Jones: It's a crypt, Ramirez, of course there's bodies in it! What did you expect? Ramirez: No, I mean a murder! It was so horrible that I came back here immediately to warn you Jones: Oh, for the love of... Come on, , let's take a look at it! Let's go to the crypt! Chapter One Investigate Crypt. ''(Before investigating) Jones: Oh my god, what the hell is this?! I thought I had seen the worst of it with that torture room... Is it like a cult, or something?! Jones: No, I'm fine, , don't worry, I'm fine. Let's get this over with. After you! (After investigating) Jones: God, what a mess! It looks like one of those satanist rituals you find in slasher movies... Jones: According to his ID, our victim's name is Simon Armstrong, and he's a student at Cooper High School. This poor kid has been carved up, that much is obvious. Jones: There seems to be something left on this cup... you should take a sample of it, , it might be valuable. Jones: And this book looks so weird, I never saw that kind of cover before... There's a title on the cover, but I can't read it... Can you take a look at it, ? ''Autopsy the Victim's Body. '' Nathan Pandit: The cause of death is pretty simple, I'm afraid. This boy was carved up, and he bled to death on the floor. He tried to get off his bounds, but he had no chance. Nathan: So the murder weapon you're looking for is a blade, more probably a small knife. Nathan: But that's not all I found! Under the victim's nail, I managed to get some scratched skin, not his own, of course. Nathan: The victim must have fought back his killer before being tied up on the floor. Not enough to draw blood or leave a scar, but the scrapes of skin were mixed with Iron Oxide! Nathan: Iron oxide is the primary ingredient found in the ink used for tattoos! Which means your killer has a tattoo! ''Examine Mysterious Book. '' Jones: Ok, so what's the title you scraped off that book you found in the crypt? "Necronomicon"? We should go to the library, maybe the Librarian will know somethin- Jones: Wait a second, did this book just so move? I just felt something move on the cover, like a, like a... Jones: OH MY GOD IT OPENED ITS EYE! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!! Jones: Yes, yes, I have to stay calm, oh my god, I don't know how you do it, But I have to stay calm. Jones: Let's send it to Grace, far, far away from me! And we have to go to the library too, ask around about this thing! ''Analyze Necronomicon. '' Jones: So, the book found in the crypt, what is it?! Is it a living book?! Is it possessed?! How can you stay so calm Grace, you must have seen it move? Grace: This book is not possessed! There's a simple explanation to all of this, it's a little trick to scare people off... but it's a little unsettling, I'm warning you. Grace: The eye is actually made of glass, but the cover itself is bound in human flesh. The change of temperature between the crypt and the station caused the skin to contract! Jones: Human flesh?! What in the... I mean, of course! Of course I knew that! I just wanted to be sure you knew it too! Grace: Of course you did. Now, I did find something on the cover. There is some powder, which I concluded to be some residue from handling medication!Grace: The combination of molecules that compose the powder shows that it comes from anti-psychotic drugs! So I can confirm that your killer is taking prescription drugs. ''Examine Ancient Cup. '' Jones: Nice work, ! Apparently, this cup you found in the crypt used to contain... blood? God, that's disgusting! Jones: Let's send this blood sample to Grace, she'll find it's origin in no time! ''Analyze Blood. '' Grace: Well, , I can assure you that the blood you found in the cup from the crypt is entirely your victim's. Grace: I can also tell you that this blood was not drawn tonight. The coagulation shows that it is at least a week old. Grace: That's all I can tell you about the blood. But I think you should go see Alex. He said he had some information about the cup it comes from. Jones: Hmmm, I wonder what he has to tell us... Anyway, thanks for your help, Grace! (After talking to Grace) Jones: Hi, Alex, Grace told us you knew something about the cup found at the crypt. Is there something you wanted to tell us? Alex: I recognized it, actually! It's a limited replica of Pazulu's cup which was offered for the 666th show of ''Beyond the Void! ''You know, the radio series! Alex: There's only a hundred of them, and when there's a limited run, there's a serial number! The serial number will tell you for sure who the cup belongs to! Jones: God, you're right! There, right on the top, there's something engraved! But the numbers been filed off, do you think you can decode it, ? ''Examine Serial Number. '' Jones: Great work, ! This cup from ''Beyond the Void ''must be pretty rare indeed to have a serial number. Even if I can't see the relation between an anthology series and a cup... Jones: Let's send it to the lab, now that you've deciphered the number, I'm sure Alex will find it's owner in no time! ''Analyze Serial Number. '' Alex: Just as we thought, the cup you found in the crypt is one of only a hundred similar cups, all marked and identified. Alex: Gosh, it's really beautiful, isn't it? I have my own at home, it makes for a great mug! Jones: What, you have a super rare item and you use it as a mug? Alex: There's nothing more precious than a good cup of tea. But back to our brutal murder! I identified the cup's owner as Steven Crowe. Alex: Thanks a lot, Alex! Come on, , let's go talk to that Steven Crowe! ''Ask Steven Crowe about the Blood Cup. '' Jones: Hi, Steven. As you know, we're here to ask you about Simon's murder... Steven: Please, officers, call me Langelus. By the gods, it is such a tragedy... what a waste, my ritual was done all wrong! It is amateur work! Jones: Okay, Langelus then. So are you telling us that you put the ritual in place, that this was your work? Have you killed Simon, Steven? Steven: No, of course I didn't! That someone would think that mess is my work, I'm insulted! I worked very hard on that ritual, officers, I wouldn't mess it up! Steven: Simon was a friend, he helped me put the ritual together. The ritual required to smell the fermented blood of the innocent in a cup blessed by the pagan gods of the night. Steven: But it was too soon! The blood should have been stocked for at least another month! So I'm very sad that he's dead, of course, but this is such a missed opporunity... (After talking to Steven) Jones: I'm glad this is over, that guy gives me the creeps, I don't know why! Steven, Langelus, or whatever his name is... Jones: And if the ritual was really his idea, he can claim he wasn't at the crypt all he wants, he is our main suspect. We have to keep a close eye on him. ''Investigate Grimsborough Library. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Brr, this library always made me feel uncomfortable, ever since I was a kid! Be really careful, don't speak too loud, or she will-- Constance Bell: DAVID JONES! SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY! Jones: Oh, for the love of.. Hello, Miss Bell! How are you doing today? Constance: I was doing fine, until I saw your delinquant face browsing my books. And your , I presume? I'm Constance Bell, and this is my library. Constance: You, , are free to browse, but I better not find one of your fingers on my books, David Jones. I'll be in my office if you need me. Jones: Yes, Ma'am, we'll need to have a chat with you... Come on, , let's look over there, it's the occult sciences section. And it's the furthest from Constance's office! (After investigating) Jones: What have you found, ? Drawings of pentagrams? Oh God, they look like the carvings on Simon's body! Jones: I had them copied before sending his body off to the morgue, we should see if they match. Jones: And there's also Constance, the librarian, that we should talk to... No one knows more about books than her, but she scares me to death! ''Ask Constance Bell About the Book. '' Constance: David Jones, my time is precious. And you know what happens when you waste it. Jones: GULP! Well, ehm, we're here about a book. Can you tell us what you know about... this? Constance: By the spirits, where did you find it? A delinquant named Simon Armstrong broke into my library vault, and stole my precious book before I could do anything! Jones: Well, he's just been murdered, in the middle of what looks like an occult ritual. But why didn't you report the theft of your book? Constance: Because it is a very special book, as you may have noticed. No doubt they tried to use it to put that ritual in place, but I know nothing more. (After speaking to Constance) Jones: Did you see that, ? Constance didn't even bat an eyelash when we told her Simon was dead! Jones: We have to keep an eye on her. She seems way too relaxed about the whole ordeal... ''Examine Occult Drawings. '' Jones: So the symbols on the paper you found at the library are the same as those carved onto Simon Armstrong's body... Jones: It really was an entirely thought out ritual, with the murder being just another step to get to... God, we don't even know what it was supposed to accomplish! Jones: Look, there's a name on the bottom of the paper... "Alcott Milton"? I know that name, he's a radio host! He's an expert in everything occult! Alex: Oh my God, are you talking about Alcott Milton?! He's so awesome, I listen to the podcast of his show every week! Are you going to see him? Jones: Yes we are. We have some questions to ask him about the drawing of pentagrams we found at the library. Alex: Can you bring me back an autograph, ? Pretty please with a cherry on top? ''Talk to Alcott Milton. '' Alcott: , to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Do you need some advice on supernatural matters? Jones: Good evening, Mister Milton, and yes, we need your help. See, a teenager has been killed tonight, as part of an occult ritual. Alcott: What kind of occult ritual? Pagan, Christian, Jewish, Muslim? If we're talking human sacrifice, I'll tend to say Pagan, but I can't be definitive. Alcott: Have you been listening to my show Beyond the Void recently? We had a very interesting conversation with a satanist priest, telling us all about their beliefs and customs. Jones: We have a reproduction of the symbols carved into the victim's skin.. Alcott: Ah, perfect! This is obviously a paganist ritual, designed to please the spirits of the underworld, so that one could regain the knowledge of their past lives. Alcott: Some people believe it to be the first steps to claim eternal life. But those are old tales, old legends. Who knows where the tales stop and the truth begins? (After speaking to Alcott) Alex: Did you get my autograph from Alcott Milton? Oh my god, please tell me you have my autograph. Jones: There you go, Mister Milton sends his love! Alex: Oh. My. God. Excuse me, I have to go freak out in private. Jones: I'll never understand this kid. Well, as long as he's happy... (After talking to Alex) Ramirez: , we've had someone on the phone, they say they know something about the murder! Jones: Really? What did they say, Ramirez? Come on, spill it! Ramirez: They say the spirits have come to claim Simon, and I've checked where the call comes from... It's from the cemetery! Chapter Two Ramirez: We've got someone on the phone talking about the murder, I've checked the caller's ID, it's definetely coming from the cemetery! Oh my God, can ghosts even handle phones? Jones: No they can't, Ramirez! Because they don't exist! Probably some kid thinking someone's death is funny... Jones: But it's kind of weird, if they knew it was Simon who died, and if they knew about the ritual... Whoever called, they know about what happened. Jones: Let's go take a look at the cemetery! I just hope they'll still be there when we arrive. After you, ! ''Investigate Grimsborough Cemetery. '' Jones: There's no trace of whoever called us, I tried looking around, but it's pitch dark away from the main path! Jones: We should look into that garbage bag you found, maybe they left something there that could help us know who they are-- Elvira Milton: Hello Officers! We're here! I'm the one that called you, and I stand by my word, spirits have come to claim Simon, like they always do. Jones: Where the hell were you hiding?! Nevermind, you knew Simon? Were you a friend of his? Ophelia Lincoln: We both were. And e saw the commotion outside the crypt... we hid, and we heard you talk about it. We thought you might want our statements. Jones: Oh my God, stop skeaking on us like that, I'm gonna have a heart attack! But you're right, we need to talk to you both. Jones: And let's not forget the trash bag you found, ! Where do you want to start? ''Talk to Ophelia Lincoln About the Murder. '' Ophelia: So, what do you want to know about Simon? He was nice, he didn't deserve to die like that... Jones: You've known Simon for a long time, Ophelia? Ophelia: Actually, I knew Steven first, and then Simon came along. He was really nice, but they both took this satanist sh*t way too seriously. Ophelia: I mean, killing someone for a ritual? I didn't think either would have the guts to do it, but not I'm not so sure... Ophelia: I mean, it's really gruesome, you have to carve the symbols into the person while praying for the favour of the underworld, and then drink their blood! Ophelia: Just saying it makes me want to puke... But I don't know what Simon was doing in the crypt, we weren't supposed to go back until next week... This is all such a freaking mess! ''Talk to Elvira Milton about the Murder. '' Elvira: , I'm Elvira Milton, at your service! How can I be of assistance? Jones: Milton? You're related to Alcott Milton, the occult expert? Elvira: Of course, he's my grandfather. I've been living with him since my parents spirits reclaimed the astral plane. He taught me everything I know about the occult! Jones: So you must know everything there is to know about that ritual inside the crypt, right? Elvira: In short, it's about gaining eternal life. Almost every blood ritual is about eternal life, that's what makes them all so boring! Who cares about life? Elvira: But Steven and Simon wouldn't step back, so I answered their questions. And as I predicted, it failed. Those things are hard work! (After talking to Elvira) Jones: Well, they were kind of weird! But then, I don't think anyone can really surprise me any more in this district. Elvira: , if I may? I think you should have a chat with Constance, the librarian. I'm pretty sure she cursed Simon. Jones: We already talked to her, we know he broke into the library to steal that, horrible, horrible book. But that doesn't mean she hurt him. Elvira: Well, actually, he was supposed to take another book, but Constance caught him in the act, so I can't blame him. She can get really angry when is concerns her books. Jones: Another book? Well, it's not like we're drowning with leads at the moment, so we could as well take another look at the library. Thanks for the tip, Elvira. ''Examine Trash Bag. '' Jones: Wow, look at that! What is this bloody knife doing in a cemetery trash bag? Jones: You're right, Nathan said that the victim was carved up with a knife! Quick, we have to send it to Grace for an analysis, I think you've just struck gold, ! ''Analyze Bloody Knife. Grace: I compared the blood on the knife you found in the cemetery with the blood on your victim, and they're a perfect match! , Jones, I give you your murder weapon! Jones: Yes! Great job, Grace! Did the knife tell you anything more about our killer? Grace: Luckily for you, the knife didn't stay in the trash for long, and I managed to extract some hair stuck in the blood. I can confirm that your killer has black hair! Investigate Library Desk. '' Jones: God, there's another one of those monstrosities! We have to see what's inside, , we have to be brave! Jones: And what's that? Another kind of ritual? Is everyone in this district following some kind of cult? Because this is getting ridiculous! Jones: Let's look through all of this voodoo stuff, . Just don't hurt yourself, I don't want you to get cursed or anything... ''Examine Voodoo Accessories. '' Jones: I never thought I'd ever see so many voodoo accessories in one place! Now, I get why I feel sick everytime a return a book late! So, what did you find, ? Jones: Simon Armstrong's library card?! What is it doing in all this mystic stuff? What do you think, , did Constance try to curse him? Jones: Yes, you're right, we should ask High Priestess Constance herself! Lead the way, ! ''Talk to Constance About the Voodoo Accessories. '' Constance: You're lucky one of the side effects of my medication is chronic insomnia, Jones. What do you want this time? Jones: Tell us, Constance, what is all this voodoo ritual stuff doing here? And what is the personal of a murder victim doing in the middle of it all?! Constance: I told you, this kid broke into my vault, and stole one of my precious books! He deserved to be punished! But voodoo can't carve people's skin at a distance, it's just ridiculous. Constance: I learned voodoo from my grandmother, who made me promise never to use it for evil! I just cursed Simon so he would get the worst of luck until my book was returned. Constance: Did my curse kill him? No, but maybe it put him on the path of his killer. But then, that would just be really bad luck. ''Examine Book of the Dead. '' Jones: What is wrong with the people who edit these books? Well, at least the one we found here doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon... So, what was message hidden on the cover? Jones: "Screw you"!?! Are you kidding me, did that book just insult us? Okay, that's it, I'm fed up with all this supernatural crap! Jones: Let's show it to our satanist-in-chief, Alcott Milton, he'll know what this all means. ''Ask Alcott About the Book. '' Jones: Hello Mister Milton, sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but we have a book from the library that keeps insulting me-- Alcott: Of course it insulted you, didn't you listen to my show? The Arkham Books are not to be treated like common paperbacks! You have to wait for the next full moon. Alcott: Which is not for another month, so I'm afraid I can't help you. But do come back with it, I was waiting for an opportunity to show the ritual to Elvira, she'll be thrilled? Jones: Elvira, you mean your granddaughter? We met her at the cemetery, she seemed to take the death of her friend pretty well. Alcott: For us, there is no death, but only spirits you cannot see. And Simon was not her friend, he was just a fool. He tried to come here to see her, can you believe that? Alcott: He ran back to his mother after I was done with him. A worthless little punk like him, thinking he can breath the same air as my sweet Elvira? Not while I'm alive... (After talking to Alcott) Jones: Who could have known so many people here took all these supernatural things so seriously?! They're all starting to give me the creeps! Jones: Next thing you know, people are gonna turn into zombies or something-- Ramirez: Jooooooooones... Jones: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Chapter Three Ramirez: Joooooooooones.... Jones: A zombie!!! Aim for the head, , aim for the head! Ramirez: A zombie?! Where?! Where?! Jones: Ehm, nowhere, Ramirez, we were just joking! With all those satanic rituals, you might think zombies would be next. Jones: But working at night really doesn't suit you, Ramirez, you should have some coffee! So, do you have any new leads on Simon's death? Any new information? Ramirez: Well, the town's cleaning service would like to start cleaning up the crypt, so if you want to take a last look at the crime scene, it's now or never. Jones: Yes, we're going right away, thank you Ramirez! Come on, , let's go! ''Investigate Summoning Table. '' Jones: Well, there's not much left at this crime scene unfortunately, apart from that locked chest we should look into. Jones: God, this is such a mess... I can still see that poor kid tied up on the floor... Jones: Anyway, let's put your skills to use, ! I'm sure you'll open this chest in no time! ''Examine Locked Chest. '' Jones: Great, you opened the chest, ! I'm sure we'll find something inside-- Jones: Two vials full of... it looks like blood! What is wrong with those people?! Oh, God, this is disgusting! Jones: We have to send it to Grace, and find out what the hell this is. ''Analyze Pendant. '' Grace: I've analyzed then pendant you found in the crypt, and unfortunately, it is filled with blood. Grace: But it was perfectly preserved, which means I can tell you who this blood belongs to! It is Ophelia Lincoln's! Jones: Why the hell would anyone keep blood in a necklace?! And why leave it at the crypt? Come on, , Ophelia has a lot of explaining to do! ''Ask Ophelia About the Blood Pendant. '' Jones: Ophelia, can you tell us why we found a pendant full of your blood at the crypt? I thought you didn't want anything to do with the ritual! Ophelia: It's true, you have to believe me! It's just, I'm under heavy medication, with heavy side effects! Ophelia: One of them is partial memory loss. I do things that I can't remember afterwards! That's why Elvira is almost always with me, so I don't do anything I might regret... Jones: Was Elvira with you at the time of the murder? You're already heavily implicated in this, you better not lie to us. Ophelia: ...No, no she was not. I have no idea where she was. I waited for her at the cemetery, she's always there normally, but not this time... ''Analyze Vial. '' Grace: After analysis, I can tell you that the content of the vial you found in the crypt is definitely blood. Grace: The blood must not have been bottled for long, I had no trouble determining who it belonged to! It is Steven Crowe's! Jones: It can't be a coincidence that we found Steven's blood at the same place we found that cup with Simon's blood... Come on, , let's talk to him! ''Talk to Steven About the Blood Vial. '' Steven: Well, what do you want, my time is very precious, and I have to be back before sunrise! Jones: Why, are you some kind of vampire? Steven: Yes! Exactly! Oh, I'm so happy you understand. So few people do in this forsaken town, they put me on medication to try to stop me, but I know the truth! Jones: ...Nevermind. What was your blood doing in the crypt? Did you intend to perform the ritual on yourself? Steven: The ritual was supposed to be performed on me to help me reclaim the knowledge of my former life. See, I am not Steven Crowe, but Langelus Appleton, lord of the undead! Steven: My thousand years old life has been cut short, and since I was reborn in this body, I'm trying to claim back my true identity! That ritual was my only chance! Steven: But I have no idea why Simon would have wanted to go back to the crypt tonight, and who might have accompanied him. If I had been there, the ritual would have been performed correctly! (After talking to Ophelia and Steven) Jones: Well, Ophelia, Steven, you're both free to go. But you are required to stay in town until the end of the investigation. Standard procedure, I'm sure you understand. Ophelia: Excuse me, ? It might be nothing, but I noticed, on every photo of Simon you showed us, he didn't have his medallion. Have you taken it? Jones: No, we didn't. Simon didn't have a medallion when we found him on the crime scene, why? Steven: Of course! The ritual requires a token of proof to be taken from the body to show the spirits on holy grounds! The perpetrator must have taken it to the cemetery! Jones: At the cemetery, you say? Well, it can't hurt to take a look. After you, ! ''Investigate Tombstones. '' Jones: Look, ! This medallion, it must be Simon's! We have to send it to Grace, it might give us a clue about his death! Jones: And look, Elvira is still here. We have to talk to her, see where she was at the time of the murder. Where do you want to start, partner? ''Talk to Elvira About the Murder. '' Elvira: Hello, officers, I didn't expect to see you again tonight. Have you come to pay your respects to the dead? Jones: We came to see you, Elvira. Where were you at the time of the murder? Ophelia couldn't tell us what your whereabouts were. Elvira: I was with my grandfather. He was having troubles finding his medication, so I dropped by to give him some of mine until the pharmacy opens. Jones: We talked to your grandfather, he didn't seem to like Simon very much. Were you two dating, by any chance? Elvira: No, why would we? Simon was nice, but I have no interest in relationships. My grandfather just tends to be overprotective, since my parents were taken... Elvira: But I just found something that might interest you, . I found this phone in a shrubbery, it looks like Simon's, but it's such a popular model... Jones: And since the phone is locked, we can't be sure... Thanks a lot, Elvira! is gonna crack it in no time! ''Examine Locked Cellphone. '' Jones: Great job unlocking the phone Elvira gave you, ! And judging by the number, it is definitely Simon's phone! Jones: We better send this phone to Alex, if there's a clue in it, he'll find it! ''Analyze Cellphone. '' Alex: I looked through Simon's phone, and I found an interesting picture, showing someone at the crypt! Alex: I managed to track back all the info about when this picture was taken, and it was taken right at the time of the murder! Alex: I can't tell who it is, but judging by the close up of this person's skin, I can assure you that they had a pretty old scar! Jones: Simon only had fresh cuts, and no older scar... So it must belong to his killer! Great job, Alex! ''Examine Medallion. '' Jones: Great job, ! The saliva you discovered on the medallion you've found at the cemetery might be just the clue we need! Jones: Let's send it to Grace immediately, the faster we get the results, the better! ''Analyze Saliva. Category:Dialogues